Para Sempre
by Aline Black
Summary: Dúvidas rondavam sua mente, dúvidas que envolviam ela. Sempre ela, a única que o fazia questionar suas escolhas. (SSxHG)


**Notas da história:**

1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Todos os créditos da imagem de capa reservados ao artista (somente a edição é minha).

3\. One-shot de Severus e Hermione.

**Para Sempre**

Parecia faltar algo em sua vida e por muito tempo ele ignorou esse sentimento, não poderia se dar ao luxo de sentir qualquer coisa que fosse. Mas depois de toca-la pela primeira vez, ele soube que ela seria a única pessoa que preencheria aquele vazio em sua alma. Parecia que, esteve a espera dela durante todos os dias de sua vida.

Ele havia aprendido a viver pela metade, mas depois de sentir o leve toque das mãos dela, os carinhos e os beijos, estava ficando mais difícil aceitar ter apenas que existir.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muitos anos, ele queria poder escolher. Mas não sabia, ao certo o que: nunca ter se aproximado dela ou sempre poder estar a seu lado.

Haviam sentimentos conflitantes em seu interior, o espião dentro de si dizia para afastá-la, mas o homem dizia para traze-la perto. Sentia-se confuso, ela o confundia com aqueles olhos brilhantes e curiosos, com aquele lindo sorriso e com as palavras que sussurrava em seus ouvidos.

O momento mais difícil que enfrentou foi descobrir que não era apenas desejo o que sentia, era algo mais profundo e mais assustador, era amor. Amava a jovem, foi difícil admitir a si mesmo, será que teria coragem de dizer a ela o que sentia, ele não tinha certeza.

Mas era egoísta, a queria para ele, queria tê-la em seus braços todos os dias. Ainda assim, não queria coloca-la em perigo, ou faze-la sofrer. E talvez, o pior de tudo, não ser o que ela deseja, não saber faze-la feliz.

Ela conseguia faze-lo sentir um tolo, indeciso e bobo, por muitas vezes. Mas também o fazia sentir-se jovem outra vez, fazia-o imaginar como poderia ter uma vida diferente, uma nova perspectiva, através dos olhos dela, daquela jovem povoava seus sonhos, desejos e coração.

Às vezes, queria mantê-la longe, evitar que ela se machucasse, mas era impossível. Ela se aproximava vagarosamente, passava as delicadas mãos por suas costas e por seus cabelos e logo procurava por sua boca, sedenta por mais beijos. Não havia como dizer não, o desejo que sentia por ela, era maior que sua força de vontade. Não havia como resistir.

Mas ele tinha que fazer sua escolha. Deixa-la, para sempre. Ou aceitar ficar por ela, lutar por ela e voltar vivo por ela. Tinha que voltar vivo, não poderia despedaçar o pequeno coração da jovem, jamais se perdoaria. Ela era não merecia sofrer.

Na verdade, era só sua mente que não aceitava, a escolha já havia sido feita a muito tempo. Ficaria com ela e por ela, faria qualquer coisa que ela lhe pedisse.

Mas havia uma coisa difícil de compreender, porque justo ele. Porque havia escolhido ele, entre tantos outros melhores, porque ele. Não se achava merecedor de tanto carinho e atenção. Não havia feito nada de bom em sua mera existência para merece-la, para tê-la em seus braços, para estar ao seu lado.

— Espero que esteja pensando em mim. — Disse a jovem que agora estava em pé a seu lado, já procurando seu abraço.

— Tenha certeza que sim, você é a única que consegue dominar meus pensamentos e toma-los todos para si, Hermione. — Respondeu ele passando os braços em volta da jovem e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Ela o apertou um pouco mais em seus braços e suspirou vagarosamente.

— Eu estou com medo Severus, medo de perder você. Tenho tido pesadelos assustadores. Promete que nunca vai me deixar sozinha?

Ele passava uma das mãos sobre o cabelo dela, para tentar acalmá-la.

— Prometo que farei de tudo para voltar para você, prometo que não a deixarei sozinha. — Ele suspirou, então continuou a falar — Apesar de não entender o porquê de você querer ficar comigo Hermione, eu prometo que estarei sempre do seu lado.

— Severus quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer, você é um homem extremamente inteligente, culto e com um belo humor sarcástico que me conquistou. — Ela sorriu levemente — E além disso, eu te amo, te amo muito.

Ele a colocou em sua frente, para que pudesse olhar nos olhos da jovem. Reuniu toda a sua coragem e falou para ela o que estava sentindo.

— Hermione eu também amo você, o vazio que eu tinha dentro de mim foi preenchido quando você entrou na minha vida.

Ela havia esperado tanto para ouvir aquelas palavras vindas dele, que mal podia se conter de tanta felicidade. Se jogou em seus braços e logo procurou por sua boca, o beijando intensamente e ferozmente. Não queria que ele se afastasse, queria prendê-lo em seus braços e nunca o deixar partir.

Queria que aquela guerra já houvesse acabado, que Severus não fosse um espião, que Severus não fosse um Comensal da Morte, que eles pudessem simplesmente ficar juntos. Queria tantas coisas naquele momento, mas o que realmente desejava era ser de Severus mais uma vez.

Sentir a pele dele contra sua, sentir seus lábios percorrendo o corpo dela, as habilidosas mãos a despindo cuidadosamente, como se seu corpo fosse uma relíquia preciosa demais para ele. Sentir as suas carícias, os suspiros e o ouvir gemer seu nome.

Ele pareceu entender o que ela tanto desejava, a pegou no colo e a levou para seu quarto, deitando-a suavemente sobre a cama e deitando-se ao lado dela.

— Como você sempre sabe o que desejo, Severus?

Hermione disse estas palavras praticamente em um sussurro.

— Eu sou um ótimo Legilimente, minha querida. Não se esqueceu disso, não é? — Ele falava olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, com um pequeno sorriso convencido em seus lábios. — Realizarei todos os seus desejos esta noite, da maneira que você imaginou. As carícias, os beijos, as mãos, os suspiros e gemidos. É o que você quer, Hermione?

Ela estava ruborizada, ficava linda desta maneira.

— Sim, Severus, é o que eu quero. Durante todos os dias restantes de minha vida, é o que eu quero, ser sua, de todas as maneira possíveis.

Ela mal havia acabado de falar e ele já atacava seus lábios e acariciava seu corpo, a desejando loucamente.

Sim, ela seria dele, para sempre. Assim como ele também, seria somente dela.


End file.
